


Cuddling

by Sealcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Line Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/pseuds/Sealcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil cuddling in the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jo (jmathieson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/gifts).



> Fanart for [Nive Lives](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1781749) by [Jo (Jmathieson)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo)
> 
> Dear [Jo (Jmathieson)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo), I really love your story "Nine Lives", so I try to make a nice fanart for it, But I haven't finished coloring yet, so here is the line art for you first, and finish art work will be up as soon as possible!

**Author's Note:**

> Finish artwork will be up soon!


End file.
